Nete
by DianasLilleMus
Summary: "Paulie …," she tilted her head, so she could look into his eyes. He hummed. "Yes?" "I love you," she said, blushing lightly.


Nete is a story I wrote when Water 7 arc was going on. So it's a very old story, but I didn't had anyone to translate it. Yet I wanted to share it with you, though it's not my favorite anymore.

Translator: Trey D. Sheila

The sune was risen above the horizon over Water 7 and most people were about to get up from their comfy beds. One person, however, was already up, looking at the sunrise from Dok 1. When all others came, around an hour later, they saw, to their surprise, that Paulie had already gotten there. Normally he was the last person to show up, with the creditors on his tail, but today he was the first to arrive.

The workers muttered among themselves, as they started to work, letting Paulie just stand there. The man didn't move until Iceburg came and asked if something was wrong. Paulie looked at Iceburg, but shook his head and started to work.

When noon arrived, the workers started to eat their lunch, but Paulie kept working, until a colleague asked if he wasn't hungry. Paulie stopped with his work and went to eat. The workers found his behavior odd, asking if everything was alright, but he shrugged it off, saying he was fine. However, as lunch time was over and the workers went back to work, Paulie went to the office of Iceburg.

"Is something up, Paulie? Do you need something?" Iceburg asked slight worried.

"I don't need anything, but … Nete hasn't come back yet," Paulie said, feeling slight nervous.

"Have you heard from her?"

"Yes, but still … She's on my mind all the time," Paulie said with a sigh.

Iceburg smiled. "Take the day off, but be back tomorrow morning and do try to concentrate on work," he said.

Paulie nodded and left the office. He left the Dok and walked back home. Halfway home he turned around and bumped into a woman, who fell on her butt. The young woman was really beautiful, tall and curvy the right places. Her face was flawless, beautiful blue eyes and a soft and sweet smile. Her long red hair framed her face perfectly. She wore a mini skirt and a top. Her purple bag had fallen out of her hand.

Paulie stared at her for a second, before yelling. "Damn it Nete, get some descent clothes on."

"Paulie hon. Oh I've missed you so much, my love," Nete said and jumped up into his arms, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed, making her chuckled lightly and happily.

"Come on, let's go home. Be a god man and take my bag," she said.

Still overwhelmed by her suddenly being back, Paulie took her bag and together they walked home, hand in hand. Nete unlocked the door and went inside, taking a deep breathe. It was good to be home. Barely had they closed the door, as someone knocked on it. Nete opened it and tilted her head in confusion. She didn't know the man on the other side of the door. He wore a high hat and on his right shoulder sat a pigeon with a tie.

"Can I help you?" Nete asked.

"Is Paulie home?" the pigeon asked.

Baffled, Nete stared at the pigeon. She hadn't expected it to speak.

"Lucci. I got the day off, so please leave. I want to spent it with my love," Paulie said, coming to the door.

"Then I apologize. I was not told that you got the day off," the pigeon said and Lucci bowed lightly, before turning on his heels and leave.

Nete kept staring at the retreating back of the man and the pigeon, until Paulie closed the door after them. He took the hand on Nete and brought her to the kitchen. She shook her head and smiled to Paulie.

"That was so strange," she said.

He shrugged. "Lucci never speaks, the pigeon does that instead. Don't let it bother you, love."

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I really missed being home and I missed you," she said.

Paulie pulled her close, holding her waist. "You drive me crazy, Nete dear. I could barely work today because my mind was filled with thoughts of you."

She smiled softly. "So you missed me," she said and leaned her head onto his chest. "It's so good to be home."

"It's good to have you home," he said.

"Paulie …," she tilted her head, so she could look into his eyes.

He hummed. "Yes?"

"I love you," she said, blushing lightly.

He leaned forward, their lips ghosting over each other. "And I love you," he said, before closing the distance between their lips and kissed her passionately.


End file.
